


Michael's Present

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Michael brings home a present for the reader…A/N: Fulfills the Lingerie square of SPN 2019 Kink Bingo
Relationships: Michael!Dean x Reader, Michael/You
Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247360
Kudos: 35





	Michael's Present

“Little one. I’m home,” you heard Michael call from the front of the house. You left the kitchen and found him holding a small black and sleek bag. It wasn’t often he came home with things. He didn’t need them and most others you did, he preferred to snap his fingers and have the items there immediately.

So the bag was strange already for that reason but the smirk on his lips made you even more curious.

“What do you humans call it, window shopping?” he said, holding the bag to you. “If you would please change into this, I would be eternally grateful.”

“Alright. No need for presents, Michael but-”

“Put it on,” he said, a hardness in his voice. You smiled and headed back to the bedroom, closing the door behind you. You fished around in the nice black tissue paper, pulling out…

“You bought me underwear…” you said, going back to the bag. “And a bra.”

They were very nice, definitely something high end, probably from a boutique if you had to guess. There were no tags and the material was part satin, part lace, a very soft lace. 

Michael had never seemed interested in sex though so his gift surprised you. He would oblige but he never seemed to enjoy the act so you often took care of your needs on your own.

But you knew instantly what drew him to this. The blue color was a perfect match to his true eye color. So perfect you were tempted to ask if he hadn’t made them himself. But Michael was always so busy thinking about rebuilding the world. Lingerie wasn’t really on his priority list.

You took off your clothes and pulled on the underwear first, surprised at how perfect they fit, surprised at a little something else with them too. The bra went on in a similar fashion. It made you look amazing and you had to walk over to the full length mirror to take a look. You ran your finger over the hem, turning a few times. 

You looked hot.

You didn’t give your pile of clothes much attention. Michael said he wanted you to put this on and you knew there wasn’t a game to be played with whether he wanted you re-dressed. You went back to the front of the house, finding Michael sat in his favorite armchair, his belt undone.

“I must say, you have excellent taste,” you said, walking over in front of him.

“In women and lingerie alike,” he said, drinking you in slowly, taking a sip from a glass of whiskey he’d poured for himself. “I must ask…why have we not had sex recently?”

“I…thought you didn’t enjoy it. I didn’t want to make you do something you don’t enjoy,” you said.

“You are quite mistaken, little one. I enjoy sex with you. I very much enjoy it. Just because I am not an animal like the men you’ve previously spent time with does not mean I do not get satisfaction from it,” he said. You bit your bottom lip, Michael lifting his chin. “I am sure you noticed the best feature of your new outfit.”

“I…did notice,” you said. Michael pulled himself from his pants, a heavy and thick cock standing at full attention with a snap of his fingers. He stared at you, watching you sink to your knees.

“Oh little one. I don’t want you there. I want to punish you for lumping me in with those pathetic human men. Just because I am not loud does not mean I am displeased,” he said. You almost hid your smile but he caught it, raising an eyebrow. “Oh, you don’t know how much trouble you’re in. Come sit little one.” 

You went to staddle him but he tsked you and you spun around, back to him. He grabbed your hips and lifted you like you were nothing, watching you spread your legs, the crotchless underwear exposing you to him. He guided you down onto his cock, oh so quietly groaning as you gasped. Your legs hung over the arms of the chair so you leaned back into him. Your weight was nothing to him after all. He flicked on the TV and used one arm to wrap around your waist.

“Arms behind you, around me,” he said. You leaned back further, arms loosely around his back. You could feel every inch of his cock impaling you as he stayed motionless inside you. He reached his other hand around to your underwear, rubbing light, gentle circles against your clit through the fabric. You groaned and clenched around him but he shushed you with a kiss.

“Michael,” you said. “More.”

“We will do this all day. You know how to fall apart under me. Now you will learn how to fall apart at my command,” he said. “Eventually you’ll be so well trained, you’ll come just from an order. Don’t you want that, little one?”

“Sounds hot,” you mumbled against his neck, kissing his skin. “Go ahead and train me Michael. Just as long as I get to train you too.”

“Train me to do what?” he asked.

“Train you to make me scream.”


End file.
